


Janeway's Coffee Cup

by raktajinos



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crack, Gen, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway's coffee cup is the most important crew member on the ship. Just ask it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janeway's Coffee Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Little piece of crack written for writerverse's 'Challenge #06: Look Who's Talking' where we had to write a scene from the POV of an inanimate object.

I have no rank, no title, but I’m easily the most important member of this crew. Once upon a time, _that’s how humans like to begin their stories_ I was born on Earth. I had hundreds of siblings and even though we were all identical, I was the prettiest, the most special. I know this because I ended up in _her_ collection. Only the most qualified get assignments in the private collections of Starfleet captains. I’m not in the ‘public’ set that she keeps in the other room, the one for any old visiting alien or dirty crewmember to use whenever she’s entertaining. I’m kept just for her. Sometimes she lets that man with the tattoo use me, so I assume he must be special. Like me. 

I’m beautiful. I’m a shade of ivory white china, a colour specifically designed for my family and we’re made from the most ethically manufactured materials. Plus, I’m hand painted. My lapis blue stripes and gold filigree were hand done with care by an artisan in Paris. Unlike those utilitarian dregs in the mess hall, manufactured on mass, their dull, grey colour is sad - sad for them, and sad for all that use them. 

But not me. _I_ am the most special.

Sometimes I see her using other cups, and I know I shouldn’t feel jealous - after all, I am so valued and delicate, it would be a risk to my safety to leave her rooms. So I must remain within the confines of these walls, and when she is forced to use the others I know it is not her first choice, but necessity. 

For I know she is most happy when she uses me. When she fills me with the treasured black liquid, I know I am doing my duty to the ship, to the crew. A happy captain is essential for the successful running of a ship. 

Without me, the ship would fall to ruin.


End file.
